The present invention relates generally to the field of safety exit doors, and locking machanism therefor.
More specifically, the present invention is in general similar to the exit door locking mechanism concept with multiple bolts as disclosed in the Brkic U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,306, issued Dec. 19, 1978, and which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the above noted patent, a panic exit actuator device of the push-bar type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,590, issued Apr. 11, 1978, is mounted on the inside of an emergency exit door and connected to rotate a common drive shaft for actuating a locking mechanism concealed in a narrow stile door frame which extends along the swinging edge of the door. The common drive shaft was permanently connected to operate a pair of interconnected levers respectively connected by rod structures with top and bottom bolt mechanisms, and wherein the top bolt mechanism includes a fixed member on the door frame header and a horizontally swingable latch member on the door arranged for engagement with and movement by the fixed member to a latching position when the door is in closed position, and swinging movement to an unlatched or released position when the door is opened. A dogging lever connected with the top bolt mechanism actuating rod structure serves to releasably dog the swingable latch member in its latching position.
The present invention incorporates a number of improved design and operating features which distinguish this invention over that disclosed in the above noted Patent, such features including the following:
1. One important feature resides in the incorporation of a slip-joint connection in the common drive shaft which connects the exit actuator device with the multiple bolt actuating mechanism in the new arrangement, whereby the panic exit actuator device and the multiple bolt actuating mechanism essentially become independent and separately mounted assemblies which are easily operatively connectable for combined coaction in a single installation. Installation and servicing are thus greatly facilitated. PA1 2. Unique means of improved and new design provide for initial length adjustments of the bolt actuating rod structures, and for thereafter permanently securing the components of the rod structures in their adjusted positions. PA1 3. The rod actuating levers have been interconnected in a different manner to obtain unitary actuation. For this purpose, the levers are formed with integral sector gear portions which provide improved operating characteristics. PA1 4. The latching arrangement of the top bolt mechanism has been redesigned and modified to that the top bolt now functions as a dogging member for the latching member in its latching position. PA1 5. The keeper assembly has been redesigned and modified to permit its being releasably mounted on an exposed door header frame wall by means of unique screw actuated clamping elements.